


Just a Girl

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk!Carmilla texts a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Girl

"Where the hell am I?" Carmilla groaned as she woke up on an unfamiliar bed, head pounding.

"My dorm. My roommate is away on break, so I just put you in her bed."

Carmilla twisted around to look at where the reply came from, surprised to see a very tiny brunette girl staring at her from a computer chair. “Who the hell are you?” she asked. “I don’t remember seeing you at the club… last night? I was at the club last night, right?”

"Oh, you were out of the club before I found you," the other girl replied, biting a chunk off of her cookie. "You were sitting on the curb. I’m glad I got to you before you were hit by a car or something."

Carmilla blinked slowly, taking in her words. “Okay, but who are you?”

"Oh, sorry! I’m Laura." The brunette laughed, shaking her head at her forgetfulness.

"Oh, of course, Laura," Carmilla replied, trying to hide her confusion.

Laura failed to hide her smile. “You were a little bit passed out when I picked you up last night. I texted your phone to make sure I had the right person.”

Carmilla suddenly had the hazy memory of texting someone to pick her up flash through her mind. She groaned, letting her head fall back on the pillow. “Oh god,” she muttered, face flushing. “Please tell me I didn’t just randomly coerce you into picking me up.”

"It was no trouble," Laura replied, grinning at the other girl’s embarrassment. "I figured that taking half an hour to go pick you up would be better than letting some creeper get ahold of you, or god forbid, for you to try to drive somewhere yourself."

"Oh god," Carmilla repeated. "I’m so sorry about this. Thank you though, for not letting me wake up on the sidewalk."

"My pleasure," Laura said. "There’s just one thing I’m wondering. What is your name? I feel like when Betty gets back she’s going to want more information than just ‘Carm’.”

Carmilla laughed slightly, sitting up on the bed, trying to ignore the pounding in her head. “Carmilla Karnstein at your service, cupcake.”

Laura grinned. “Laura Hollis, at yours.” Noticing Carmilla’s wince at moving, she grabbed  the glass of water that she had poured a while before, handing it over to the dark haired girl.

"You’re an angel," Carmilla said, accepting the water gratefully, sipping at it.

"No, just a girl," Laura replied teasingly, glancing back at her computer screen. "A girl that has to get to her Newspaper Club meeting." She paused on her way out the door, glancing shyly at the other girl. "If you want to crash here… I mean, I’ll be back in a couple of hours… maybe we could, um… hang out?" With that she rushed out, not waiting around for an answer.

Carmilla looked after her, bemused. “Sounds like a plan, cupcake,” she murmured to herself, laying back down on the bed. “Sounds like a plan.”

 


End file.
